Inked
by Homojeon
Summary: "Tidak apa kalau menangis. Aku menyukainya, kau terdengar seksi ketika mendesah." / Crackpair! KijiKook x Vkook / Threesome /Failed smut/ Typo! DLDR.


Kim Jisung; Kiji

A Professional Tattoo Artist

.

.

 **WARNING : Another Crack Pair ahead!**

 **・** **KijiKook x VKook**

 **・** **5.2k+ words full of cringe-worthy explicit sex scene**

 **・** **Failed 3some**

— **Enjoy!—**

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook; pemuda manis rantauan Busan berusia 18 tahun. Tahun pertama pindah ia memiliki tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Lengkap dengan berbagai fasilitas yang memadai.

Sebagai anak bungsu, ia tidak pernah minta untuk dimanjaーsebagaimana sifat seorang ' _adik'_ pada umumnya. Ia terbiasa mandiri. Di usia ke 16, ia sudah mencoba bekerja part-time, memiliki tabungan sendiri, serta membiayai sekolahnya tanpa bantuan orang tuanya. Berterimakasih pada ketekunannya yang membuatnya bisa mendapat beasiswa berprestasi.

Hal itu pula yang mengantarnya untuk menimba ilmu ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi di kota besar Seoul. Memiliki ketertarikan di bidang vokal; ia pun mengambil jurusan seni di salah satu universitas ternama. Serta lanjut menghabisi sebagian besar waktu luangnya untuk bekerja _part-time_ di salah satu warung kopi di dekat apartemennya.

Namun semua itu berubah setahun setelah ia menjalani hidupnya sebagai pemuda kota. Jauh sebelum ia mengenal pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung, Jungkook merupakan pemuda teratur. Tidak pernah menyentuh hal-hal terlarang seperti rokok, obat-obatan, maupun _club_ malam. Kekasihnya pun begitu protektif terhadapnya untuk ketiga hal tersebut, kecuali _sex_ , tentunya.

Hubungan badan merupakan hal wajib. Jeon Jungkook terkadang sedikit kewalahan ketika kekasihnya menuntutnya untuk melayani. Namun apa yang mampu dikata, ia terlalu cinta. Hanya bisa menurut dan pasrah untuk digagahi berulang kali. Tidak ada lagi Jeon Jungkook si perjaka polos. Ucapkan selamat datang pada pemuda nakal dengan sifat _binal_ ketika ia menjadi jalang pribadi seorang tuan muda Kim; pengedar narkoba berusia 26 tahun dengan kekayaan luar biasa; terkhusus untuk tiap malam panjang mereka.

Jeon Jungkook merupakan anak bungsu yang penurut. Sifat itu tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah, karena sudah ia lakoni selama 17 tahun masa hidupnya. Hal itulah yang mengantarnya menjadi _gongli_ yang begitu patuh terhadap kekasihnya. Ia tidak pernah menolak; sekalipun kekasihnya meminta untuk dilayani dalam keadaan ramai sekalipun. Membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah dihadapan orang banyak ketika pria itu tengah bertransaksi dengan pelanggannya.

Karena itu, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Di dalam studio kecil nan pengap, dengan cahaya seadanya, bau rokok disertai wangi pahit dari gelinting ganja yang dibakar, serta alunan musik _slow rock_ yang memantul di dinding ruangan penuh tempelan poster musisi underground dan coretan grafiti. Ia duduk setengah berbaring, dengan kedua tangan yang meremat erat kedua lengan kursi empuk beralas bantalan berwarna merah dengan bau pekat tembakau. Keringat dingin membelai pelipisnya ketika kedua netra hitamnya memandang takut benda logam dengan ujung tajam disertai bunyi mengikir seperti bor yang akan melubangi tengkorakmu dengan nada tinggi yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Tidak usah takut, kau tidak akan mati."

Pria dengan tindikan disudut bibir, serta ukiran _tattoo_ di lengan serta sebagian leher yang tersingkap dari kerah baju itu tertawa pelan. Bibirnya mengapit rokok yang sudah tersisa setengah. Asap kelabu itu mengepul menerpa wajah si pemuda manis yang mengerut tidak nyaman.

"Nah, bisa kita mulai?"

"T-tunggu dulu," Jungkook berkata gugup, "A-aku takut..."

Pria itu terlekeh lagi. Mengambil selembar kapas berisi alkohol, mengapitnya di tangan kiri. Tangan kanan menaruh jarum tajam itu diatas meja dorong dengan puluhan perkakas lain yang Jungkook sendiri tidak mengerti,

"Takut? Ini hanya jarum, Jungkook."

"Tetap saja!" Pemuda itu memekik. Tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan pria yang baru menyingkap baju kaosnya keatas; memperlihatkan torso rata dengan beberapa bercak keunguan yang mulai memudar, "H-hyung..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil _hyung_ menoleh. Tangannya masih tetap memegang buku yang tengah dibacanya. Wajahnya terlampau datar, tidak begitu mengindahkan raut ketakutan si kelinci manis yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jangan cengeng," ucapnya dingin, "Kiji, aku sudah memberitahumu yang kuinginkan, bukan?"

Pria ber _tattoo_ ーKijiーmenyeringai simpul. Menarik rokoknya, memijitnya asal diatas asbak yang penuh kepulan abu, "Tentu _boss_. Tapi kelincimu ini terlihat ketakutan. Aku tidak tega."

"Lakukan saja," sergah Taehyung. Kembali memfokuskan atensinya kearah buku dengan sampul usang serta kertas menguning yang tengah dibacanya, "Supaya orang lain tahu, siapa pemiliknya."

" _Alright, boss_. Selama bayaran tetap ditangan."

"Hn,"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya berat. Menggigit bibir bawahnya erat ketika pria itu mulai melepas kancing _jeans_ nya, menarik _zipper_ nya turun; memperlihatkan panties putih yang dikenakannya. Pipinya refleks memerah ketika mendengar pria itu bersiul menggoda.

" _Wow_ , seksi sekali." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah, membuat si pemuda manis merinding sambil meliriknya takut-takut, "Mungkin aku bisa mencicipinya sedikit. Tidak masalah?"

"Kau harusnya meminta ijinku," pria disudut menyerbunya dengan nada berbahaya, "Dia milikku, Kiji. Sekalipun kau sahabatku, dengar?"

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Tidak menyahut nada mengancam Taehyung yang ia anggap sebagai angin lalu. Melainkan meraih kembali jarumnya, menghidupkan hingga suara denging menyakitkan itu terdengar lagi. Jungkook refleks menekuk kakinya, hanya untuk ditahan oleh lengan kekar dengan ukiran _tattoo_ bertuliskan latin yang tidak begitu dimengertinya.

" _Whoops_ , tahan sayang. Kita baru akan memulai."

Suara isakan Jungkook mulai terdengar. Tertahan oleh gigitan pada bibir bawahnya, tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang mengatup serta jari kaki yang menekuk ketika Kiji mulai menarik pantiesnya turun; terlalu rendah dan _sedikit_ berbahaya. Disentak sekali, privasinya pasti akan terekspos pada pria yang mulai merasakan gejolak panas ketika melihat pinggul ramping miliknya. Namun masih tahu batasan karena sang pemilik tubuh cantik itu tengah mengawasinya dari sudut mata elangnya yang terlampau tajam.

Jungkook mulai menangis kecil ketika pria itu mengoles kapas alkohol itu di bagian _pelvis_ ; nyaris menyentuh pangkal privasinya dengan gerakan memutar yang sangat lambat. Ia menarik nafas dalam; sedikit tercekat ketika ujung jarum itu menyentuh kulit halusnya. Dalam hati ia merapal doa, serta ucapan maaf beribu kali pada orang tuanya di Busan, yang tidak mengetahui kabar bahwa anak termudanya tengah melanggar satu janjinya;

 _Tattoo_.

.

.

.

Ada gelinyar panas tersendiri ketika logam tajam itu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Mengukir turun, membuat lengkungan, menggerek lebih dalam lapisan _dermis_ hingga membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengeluarkan desisan akibat rasa ngilu begitu Kiji menorehkan alkohol pada bagian yang baru saja diberi tinta. Pandangannya mengatup sayu, ia takut, sangat. Dan telapak tangannya habis terasa lengket oleh keringat akibat digenggam terlampau erat.

"Sakit?"

"U-Umh," Jungkook menggumam, menggeleng. Meskipun rasa itu tidak bisa dibohongi akibat air mata yang mengumpul di sudut maniknya. Ia bersumpah, mendengar suara berderik yang mengerikan ketika logam itu menandainya _lagi._

"Tidak apa kalau menangis," ucap pria itu, pandangannya fokus di daerah pelvis milik Jungkook yang sedikit terekspos, "Aku menyukainya. Kau terdengar seksi ketika mendesah."

Betapa Jungkook ingin sekali memukul kepala pria yang kini dengan kurang ajar tengah mengambil celah. Meremat pinggulnya dan jemari yang tengah memegang _armature bar_ sesekali akan menggesek privasinya yang tertutup _boxer_ ketika tengah mengatur _rear spring_ nya. Ia tidak tuli, ataupun salah dengar. Meskipun suara berdengung dari _power supply_ koil nyaris menenggelamkan suara kekehan picik dari pria ber _tattoo_ dihadapannya.

"T-Taehyung—"

"Yak, sudah selesai!" Pria itu berseru, "Tahan sebentar, _baby._ Kau tidak mau lukamu infeksi bukan?"

Jungkook baru akan merengek kearah kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menyulut cerutu di sudut ruangan ketika Kiji menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap bersandar diatas kursi. Ia melirik sedikit, terlihat kulit di bagian _pelvis_ tepat diatas selangkangannya tengah berkilat merah; serta ukiran tulisan berwarna hitam yang kini tertanam rapi di bagian tengah.

 _ **V Kim's.**_

Kata singkat, dan begitu _simple._ Namun memiliki artian begitu besar ketika Jungkook tahu mengapa Taehyung memilih _tattoo_ seperti itu. Sebuah tanda; pengingat, bahwa orang lain tidak boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah diklaimnya. Menandai Jungkook bahwa baik tubuh, pikiran, maupun hatinya telah mutlak milik Kim Taehyung—V, seorang.

Pipinya merona, tersipu. Menatap ukiran itu lamat-lamat. Kiji tentulah seorang seniman yang profesional, karena mampu membuat kelima huruf itu terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan tinta hitam itu terlihat mengkilat cantik, begitu kontras dengan putih kulitnya yang tertutup rona merah di sekitarnya.

"Itu luka, _baby._ Jangan disentuh sebelum aku membersihkannya."

Jemari Jungkook sedikit tersentak. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati Kiji kembali duduk tepat di hadapannya. Di antara bibirnya terselip rokok yang baru menyala; sekilas asap tembakau yang terhembus memasuki relung parunya. Membuatnya terbatuk walau sedikit, dan itu mengundang kekehan kecil dari pria yang kini membubuhi alkohol diatas kapas,

"Kau tidak tahan asap rokok?" Jungkook menggeleng, hidungnya memerah dan nafasnya parau, "Tapi,— V Kim, kekasihmu—perokok?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Dia tidak pernah melakukannya di hadapanku."

Kiji mengendikkan alisnya, "Yah, ini ditutup. Jangan dibuka untuk seminggu ke depan," ia tertawa sejenak, "Tenang, ia tahan air atau _apapun_ yang mengenainya. Tidak usah takut."

Sekilas rona merah kembali ke pipinya. Baru saja ia ingin berucap, namun telah terpotong oleh Kiji yang secara tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, memerangkap tubuhnya yang terhimpit oleh sandaran kursi. Jarak mereka terkikis sedikit demi sedikit, dan Jungkook mulai merasa sesak akibat nafas dari rokok yang kini berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari ujung hidungnya.

 _"Well,_ karena sudah selesai," Kiji berucap dengan nada rendah, membuat Jungkook mau tidak mau menelan ludahnya berat. Tenggorokannya seketika terasa begitu kering, terlebih remang tubuh yang tidak bisa ia cegah begitu jemari panjang milik Kiji mulai merayap begitu berbahaya pada paha dalamnya,

"K-Kiji _ssi—"_

"Sssst, _sayang,"_ ucapnya, satu jari menutup bilah bibir Jungkook yang terlihat menggoda, "Aku hanya ingin bermain sejenak." kekehnya.

Jungkook menggeleng, raut wajahnya terlihat panik. Keringat mulai jatuh menuruni dahinya, ketika Kiji semakin menghimpit dirinya, dan dengan _kurang ajar_ mulai menenggelamkan hidung mancung miliknya ke ceruk leher jenjang milik Jungkook yang berkilat basah oleh penuh. Memberi jilatan percobaan yang menghasilkan rintihan lirih dari pemuda manis yang kini merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak panas seiring gerakan di bagian bawahnya yang berlawanan dari pria yang tengah mengukungnya rapat.

"J-Jangan tolong.."

"Oh, tidak bisa, _baby,"_ Kiji mengecup lehernya; dan satu desahan parau lolos dari bibir bawah yang sedaritadi digigit paksa, "Kau terlalu menggoda, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mencicipinya barang sedikit."

"Ap-Apa—"

"Yup, _tubuhmu,"_ Kiji menarik kepalanya, beralih menatap netra milik Jungkook yang kini terlihat begitu ketakutan—berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya yang berkilat penuh nafsu, "Kau benar-benar _seksi._ Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan satu kali untuk menjamahmu, _heum?"_

.

.

.

Kalau bisa, Jungkook ingin sekali menendang kepala pria yang saat ini tengah menjilati abdomennya rakus. Ingin sekali. Namun, kedua pergelangan tangannya yang dibelenggu oleh sabuk kulit dengan _studs_ di bagian gesper yang membuat kulitnya terasa perih ketika bergesekan. Jungkook merintih ketika bagian _buckle_ sedikit menusuk nyaris merobek kulitnya.

Ketika Kiji menghisap bagian pusarnya keras, ia memekik yang tertahan oleh selembar kain putih yang dililit disekitar mulutnya. Ludahnya yang mengumpul menetes menuruni rahang hingga leher. Air matanya yang meleleh jatuh dari pelupuk mata yang mengatup sayu. Rona merah di pipi semakin kentara akibat panas yang menguar dari tubuh seolah menjalar mengirimi sinyal kenikmatan yang tidak kuasa ditampung otaknya. Ia menggelinjang, ia bisa menggila.

 _'U-Ungh—,'_

Rintihannya semakin menjadi ketika Kiji menyentak _boxer_ nya turun sekaligus. Memperlihatkan privasi yang masih terkulai lemah, serta dua tungkai jenjang berbalut kulit yang teramat mulus. Tanpa bulu, tanpa sedikit pun luka. Satu-satunya daya tarik adalah dua _moles_ yang terletak di paha kanannya. Yang membuat pria ber _tattoo_ itu memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada kedua titik janggal itu dan segera mengecupnya perlahan.

"Cantik, indah sekali," pujinya, sebelah tangan digunakan mengelus pipi gembil Jungkook yang telah basah oleh air mata,—yang sayangnya ditepis oleh karena empunya segera memalingkan muka, "Eoh? Kau menolakku?"

Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas isakan. Jungkook kembali menangis, tubuhnya bergetar melawan rasa takut. Sedikit banyak ia melirik kearah sudut, tempat dimana kekasihnya tengah bersantai sembari menghisap rokoknya yang ketiga. Mengepulkan asap kelabu yang semakin menyesakkan ruang sempit dengan sayup suara _slow rock_ yang semakin membuat adrenalinnya terpacu tanpa diminta.

Kiji tersenyum picik, mengikuti arah pandangan ketakutan Jungkook yang berbalut kecewa. Tepat mengarah kepada pria yang tengah sibuk menyesap segelinting cerutunya. Dalam hati ia tertawa, sahabatnya sungguh tidak pedulikah?

 _"Well, baby._ Malam ini merupakan hari keberuntunganku, _yea?"_ kekehnya, "Bahkan V tidak menoleh sama sekali. Padahal kau nyaris telanjang."

Memang benar, Jungkook begitu terbuka pada bagian bawah. Terutama ketika Kiji mulai menarik betisnya untuk ditekuk, hingga lutut menempel pada dadanya yang masih berbalut baju kaus tipis. Memperlihatkan hadiah utama yang terletak diantara dua bongkah berisi yang terlihat padat dan memerah. Kiji bersiul, lubang berkerut itu terlihat begitu sempit dan nikmat untuk segera dijamah.

"Wow,"

Kiji merundukan wajahnya, kedua lengan masih digunakan untuk menahan betis Jungkook yang mulai memberontak. Lidahnya terjulur untuk memberi salam sapa kearah lubang yang masih menutup. Satu jilatan yang begitu sensual membuat empunya menggelinjang. Dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara desah yang teredam oleh kain yang lembab.

Isakan Jungkook yang tertahan, tubuhnya yang gemetar, serta kulit putih mulus yang berkilat oleh keringat terlihat begitu berkilau. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pemuda manis yang kini berada dibawah kuasanya merupakan definisi sesungguhnya dari sebuah keindahan. Bagaimana jelaga kelam itu nyaris tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang mengatup sayuーdengan bulu mata yang menyapu permukaan pipi yang merona, serta hidung bangir yang terlihat merah karena tidak berhenti terisak. Pandangannya terjatuh pada bibir bawah yang digigit oleh sepasang gigi kelinci yang terlihat begitu manis. Membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin submisif dibawah kungkungannya.

"V memang beruntung karena lebih dulu memilikimu, _yea?"_ Kekehnya, jari telunjuk digunakan untuk menelusuri wajah mungil dari dahi, turun ke pipi, menjalar hingga rahang sebelum berhenti di sudut bibir. Menarik perlahan bilah _cherry_ yang bengkak akibat digigit, "Berhenti menggigit bibirmu sayang, biarkan aku mendengar desahanmu," ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu rendah.

Jungkook menggeleng, air mata tidak berhenti jatuh menuruni pipinya. Tubuhnya yang tersingkap polos mulai bergetarーbaik karena takut maupun suhu ruangan yang mendadak menjadi semakin rendah,

"Ah _well,_ aku menurunkan suhunya. Kurasa dingin lebih baik untuk mengimbangi permainan panas kita, benar?"

"L-lepaskan aku, k-kumohon.."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"T-tolong Kiji-ssi, a-aku akan memberi apapun asal kau m-melepaskankuー"

 _"Ow, too bad._ Aku hanya ingin tubuhmu sekarang," Kekehnya, "Nah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau jadi anak penurut seperti biasanya dan buka kakimu lebih lebar, _heum?"_

Kedua tangan mulai melepas kancing serta menurunkan _zipperny_ a pelan. Suara gemerincing logam serta derit dari resleting yang terbuka membuat Jungkook semakin menggelinjang panik dalam belenggunya. Membuat pria dihadapannya semakin _excited._ Karena baginya, Jeon Jungkook sekarang terlihat seperti kelinci tak berdaya yang terjerat perangkap tuan pemburu. Menatapnya dengan binar mata polos yang berkilat takut, menangis sambil sesekali melirik sahabatnya yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Namun kini Taehyung telah menaruh majalahnya, mematikan cerutunya, dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sambil menatap mereka intens dari balik kaca penghalang studio dan ruang tunggu. Wajahnya terlihat datar, seolah tidak peduli bahwa _kekasihny_ a akan dijamah oleh orang lain.

"Kau lihat? Bahkan V lebih memilih duduk manis dan melihatmu diperkosa olehku. Bukankah aku beruntung?"

Isakan Jungkook semakin kencang ketika Kiji mulai meremat pinggulnya. Membuka paksa kedua tungkainya yang memberontak, menekan tubuh bawah mereka mendekat hingga tubuh Jungkook yang menggelinjang kini sepenuhnya tertindih olehnya. Tertanam dalam kursi penyangga yang berderik.

Nafasnya tercekat, begitu ujung kejantanan milik Kiji yang mengeras sedikit menggesek lubang keringnya. Erangannya semakin menjadi, bahkan ia mulai memanggil nama sang kekasih ketika pria Kiji menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. Memberi jilatan yang meninggalkan geliyar panas pada kulitnya. Mengecup, menggigit serta menghisap. Menghasilkan tanda yang tidak seharusnya pada kanvas seputih susu.

 _"K-Kiji-ssi a-ak_ _ー_ _"_

Jungkook menjerit yang tertahan; Kiji dengan cepat meraup bibirnya. Membelit lidahnya dengan miliknya yang sengaja beradu di dalam. Mengaduk isi rongga mulut yang terlihat menggoda. Meredam berbagai isak tangis serta desahan dari si pemuda manis yang kini merasakan kebas di bagian bawahnya setelah Kiji memasukan miliknya dengan paksa pada lubangnya yang kering.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook melakukan hubungan badan tanpa persiapan. Terkadang Taehyung akan mengambil kesempatan untuk sebuah _quickie_ di sela-sela transaksi terlarangnya. Entah itu di sudut toilet, dibalik lemari, bahkan di dalam gang gelap yang tersembunyi. Semua pernah dilakoni dengan cepat, kasar, dan tanpa persiapan. Namun tidak peduli seberapa sering, rasanya terlampau menyalitkan. Begitu sakit hingga Jungkook merasa ia bisa hancur saat itu juga.

Bayangkan, mendapat suatu tekanan, suatu _massa_ di dalam tubuhmu yang tengah berkontraksi, menolak segala bentuk apapun untuk memasuki; namun dikoyak paksa untuk mengakomodasi sebuah organ yang begitu _besar,_ panas dan membengkak untuk bergerak begitu liar. Menggesek dengan friksi yang begitu kuat, menghantam dinding di dalamnya dengan begitu acak, menghajar titik sensitifnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Ia merasa hancur, rusak, sakitーentah apa ada kata yang lebih pantas untuk mendeskripsikan rasa pada bagian bawahnya yang kini ia yakin terkoyak habis.

Suara kursi yang berdecit mengiringi suara tamparan kulit dengan kulit di bagian selatannya. Jungkook bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket menuruni lubangnya disertai bau anyir yang menyengat. Suara geraman Kiji yang merutuki tubuhnya; mengumpati lubangnya yang begitu sempit, serta bagaimana tangan kasar itu menggerayangi tubuhnya, meremas dadanya, memelintir putingnya yang menegak, menjalar turun meremas perut hingga terhenti di selangkangan; membuatnya merasa kotor.

Terlebih ketika bibirnya tanpa diminta, menganga lebar hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang kini terkesan begitu murahan. Tidak peduli seberapapun ia melawan, sesakit apapun; ketika ujung tumpul penis yang kini berkedut di dalam tubuhnya menghantam prostatnya penuh, tidak bisa terbohongi rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari bawah hingga merayapi sekujur tubuh yang kini terkulai lemas.

"Ah sial! Kau begitu nikmat _sayang,"_ Kiji berbisik di sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Wajahnya ia bawa untuk menciumi ceruk hingga tulang selangka Jungkook yang kini penuh oleh _saliva_ serta _hickeys_ yang begitu merah, kontras dengan kulit putihnya, "Kau memang hebat, haha."

"A-aku mohon," Jungkook meremat lengan Kiji erat, "B-berhenti, tolongーa-ah,"

"Tidak akan," Pria itu menyeringai. Mengecup bibir Jungkook sekali lagi sembari menarik bibir bawahnya dengan gigi. Membuat empunya mendesis dengan punggung yang melengkung ketika ia menghentak lagi; "Kau terlalu luar biasa untuk kulepas."

Jungkook merintih, nafasnya yang tersengal mulai membuat paru-parunya serasa terbakar. Matanya perih dan kepalanya terasa pening. Menangis sesenggukan tentu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakulan ketika berhubungan intim. Kini ia tahu imbasnya;

"M-maafkan aku tapi ukhーh,"

"Tidak. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

Dan bersamaan dengan kekehan piciknya, Kiji menarik kejantanannya keluar dengan satu hentakan. Membuat Jungkook seketika terkesiap merasakan kosong di dalam tubuhnya hanya untuk menjerit kencang ketika luka _tattoony_ a yang hanya tertutup satu lembar plester tahan air terkena cipratan mani yang membasahinya keras.

"Hah," Kiji tertawa keras, _"Fuck you, V!"_

Menyemburkan maninya tepat diatas _tattoo_ kursif buatannya memang disengaja. Anggap saja sebagai satu penghinaan, tanda kesal yang membuncah kepada Tuan Muda Kim yang berhasil mendapatkan pemuda manis dibawahnya. Terkulai begitu lemas dengan isakan lirih dan racauan merintih memanggil nama _si pemilik._ Sialnya, tatapan memohon itu bukannya membuatnya iba dan segera melepaskan si kelinci terjebak. Melainkan menghantarkan rangsangan hasrat yang kembali meletup. Kiji sukses keras dalam waktu sepersekian sekon pasca orgasmenya.

"Ah, sial. Sepertinya kau perlu melayaniku lagi."

"Tidak- t-tidak," Jungkook memberontak panik. Sebisa mungkin menendang udara untuk mencegah sang pria yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengisinya lagi, "A-aku mohon Taehーak!"

Sial. Jungkook hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan begitu Kiji menarik kedua tungkainya, menopang keduanya pada bahu lebar miliknya sebelum menelesak masuk _lagi_ dalam satu hentakan kasar. Tanpa menunggu waktu sekali lagi, menjamah tubuh yang kini telah kehilangan gairahnya. Hanya terlonjak tanpa perlawanan seiring hujaman kasarnya pada dinding rektum yang masih setia menjepit. Menghisap seluruh kejantanannya rakus dengan beberapa pijatan di sela-selanya pada bagian batang.

 _"Shit,_ kau memang hebatーukh,"

Jungkook menjerit dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya lelah, rasanya hancur. Segala macam pertahanan serta meronta merupakan hal yang sia-sia. Pria diatasnya terlampau sibuk untuk menggagahinya. Sementra bau asap rokok dari bibir kekasihnya yang masih setia menghirup mulai membuatnya sesak. Kalau boleh jujur, Jungkook lebih memilih mati dibanding diperkosa berulang kali seperti ini. Ia bukan pemuda rendahan sekalipun ia bisa berlaku _binal._ Itupun hanya pada kekasihnya. Bukan orang lain.

 _"Ukh, a-astaga,"_ Jungkook tersedak ludah serta nafas yang tertelan bersamaan. Satu kali Kiji menarik penisnya seutuhnya, menyisakan ujung tumpulnya sebelum kembali menghentak dalam dengan satu pergerakan bertenaga. Tubuhnya sakit bukan main. Terutama pada kulit pinggir lubangnya yang lecet; terkena gesekan hingga darah yang mengering hanya akan terbuka lagi, serta tubuh yang sibuk digerayangi; dibubuhi _tanda cinta_ lama milik kekasih yang ditumpuk oleh milik Kiji.

"Oi,"

Baik Kiji maupun Jungkook menoleh. Mendapati Taehyung berjalan santai memasuki ruangan studio sempit berukuran empat kali tiga. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ serta tatapan angkuh mengiringi tiap ketukan langkah _ankle boots_ yang dikenakannya. Ia menyibak surainya acak; menatap secara bergantian kearah sahabat serta kekasihnya. Kemudian berhenti tepat mengarah ke sang kekasih manisnya yang terlihat kacau. Kedua tangan yang diikat kencang oleh selembar kain lusuh, baju yang tersingkap terbuka, celana yang teronggok asal dibawah, luka _tattoo_ yang belum mengering; serta raut wajah kusut yang terlihat berantakan.

Menyedihkan,

Kemudian merambat turun. Menatap intens kearah kedua tungkai jenjang yang dipaksa mengangkang lebar, dengan kedua lengan sahabatnya yang semakin membuka pertahanannya secara paksa, kemudian turun kearah rembesan cairan merah pekat yang menetes kearah lantai sebelum menuju tautan bagian intim yang begitu lekat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menatap milik sahabatnya yang tertanam begitu dalam di tubuh pemuda manisnya. Di teritorinya; tempat yang selalu ia tandai setiap malam sebagai hak kuasanya.

Dan pria ini; sekalipun berstatus sahabatnya sesungguhnya sudah terlampau lancang untuk menggagahi kekasihnya.

"T-Taehyungー,"

Rintihan lembut Jungkook bahkan tidak membuatnya menoleh. Melainkan dengan raut datar, ia kembali melangkah mendekat kearah Jungkook yang terkapar lemah tak berdaya. Sebisa mungkin menahan niat untuk menekuk wajah ketika melihat torso putih mulus itu kini ditandai puluhan bercak merah-keunguan disertai bekas gigitan di beberapa tempat. Jungkook menangis sesenggukan, menatap sang kekasih yang hanya menyentuh kulit wajahnya pelan,

"Taehyung,ー"

"Cengeng," ucapnya dingin. Membuat si pemuda manis membulatkan matanya pelan,

"A-apaー"

"Kubilang kau cengeng," ia mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu sedikit kasar. Membuat empunya tersentak ketika merasa tubuhnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba. Penis Kiji yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya menggesek prostatnya sekilas. Membuatnya mendesis lirih namun kembali memberontak panik ketika Taehyung meletakkan tubuhnya di pangkuan pria di hadapannya. Tepat berhadapan dengan pria yang hanya memasang raut tertarik; kedua tangan yang dibubuh tinta secara otomatis melingkari pinggulnya erat. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka menempel; dengan dada Jungkook serta penisnya yang masih ereksi bersentuhan dengan abdomen milik Kiji.

"T-Taehyung," lirihnya, melirik kekasihnya yang kini menduduki kursinya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Tubuhnya bergetar takut. Pikirannya mulai berkecamuk dengan jantung yang berdegup begitu kencang ketika sang kekasih mulai berkutat dengan ikat pinggangnya. Menghasilkan suara dentingan logam yang begitu mengintimidasi, disusul oleh suara _zipper_ yang diturunkan perlahan, serta kain yang bergesekan. Menunjukan kejantanan _besar_ yang terlihat begitu merah, bengkak dan begitu tegang dengan urat menonjol di sekelilingnya.

Nafas Jungkook tercekat begitu pandangannya bersibobrok dengan pria Daegunya. Dimana Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pelan, mencumbu bibirnya begitu panas diselingi lenguhan kecil darinya yang hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Sejenak melupakan intensitas seorang Kiji,ーsi _tattoo artist_ _ー_ yang hanya bisa memandang kegiatan keduanya begitu intens.

Jungkook yang terlihat begitu bernafsu bersilat lidah dengan Taehyung, dengan tubuh telanjang, terekspos begitu polos di hadapannya, dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang terkulai di sisi pinggangnya, dada berisi yang membusung ditambah dua puting yang mengeras serta perut rata yang penuh bercak merah seolah menambah keindahan sosok pemuda di pangkuannya. Ditambah bagaimana bibir itu akan mengeluarkan rintihan acap kali Kim Taehyung menarik lidahnya. Memagut semakin dalam, membiarkan lelehan-lelehan _saliva_ membasahi dagunya, mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut yang terlihat cantik. _Panas; luar biasa._

"Ah sial,ー _nikmat_ sekali," umpatnya di sela helaan nafas yang begitu berat. Menerpa ceruk leher Jungkook yang begitu jenjang dengan ceceran _saliva_ yang jatuh membasahinya. Kiji menyandarkan dahi pada dada berisi Jungkook. Dengan berani menjulurkan lidah untuk mencicip lebih jauh, menghisap, mengulum; dengan gigi menggesek _nipple_ yang menegang sensitif sembari digigit kecil. Menghasilkan pekikan kecil disertai erangan ketika pinggulnya berulang kali menghajar titik nikmat yang sama. Semakin dalam, semakin liar, dengan intensitas yang bertampah dalam tiap ketukannya. Jungkook melemas, sementara kedua pria yang menjamahnya semakin berhasrat.

Si pemuda manis yang berada ditengah kini terkulai lemas. Nyaris kehilangan kesadaran akibat stimulasi yang berlebihan. Lubang yang dihajar tidak main-main, bagian depan yang dijilat habis, serta nafas yang kini diambil oleh sang kekasih melalui ciuman panas yang panjang membuatnya terbuai. Refleks membusungkan dadanya ketika Kiji menghisap _nippleny_ a keras disertai remasan kencang pada bongkahan pantatnya yang berisi. Namun seketika semua rangsang itu hilang ketika ia terpaksa menarik diri dari cumbuan panasnya hanya untuk menjerit panik,

"T-Taehyung jangan," kedua tangannya meronta, berusaha mendorong sang kekasih dengan pergerakan yang terbatas, "I-Itu tidak akan muat, tolongー"

"Wow, _kinky, boss."_ Kiji terkekeh. Sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras berusaha mempenetrasi masuk bersisian dengan miliknya yang mulai menurunkan temponya, "Kau gila!" Tawanya seperti maniak.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Melainkan hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat panik. Kedua mata _belo_ yang selalu berkilau indah itu kini terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pelupuknya. Kekasihnya terlihat hancur; kacau namun indah disaat bersamaan. Membuatnya ingin menyiksanya _lagi,_ menyakiti sekaligus memuaskannya hingga luluh lantak melupakan segalanya dan hanya mengingat rasa nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan dicapainya.

Ia meringis, suara desisan dikeluarkan dari celah giginya yang digigit untuk menahan geramannya keluar. Berusaha mendorong privasinya memasuki lubang kekasihnya yang sudah penuh terisi. Merobeknya lagi, menoreh luka baru dengan aliran darah segar mengaliri sela bokongnya; turun hingga menodai celana Kiji yang hanya diturunkan setengah. Bercak merah diselingi warna putih pekat cairan mani terlihat begitu kontras mengotori warna _broken jeans_ yang teronggok dibawah kaki.

 _"Ta-Taehyung sakit_ _ー_ _h,"_ Jungkook menjerit, bertambah nyaring ketika kekasihnya menenggelamkan hidung pada perpotongan lehernya. Menghisap jejak merah yang ditinggalkan sahabatnya untuk memberi tanda baru yang lebih gelap. Membersihkan tubuh kekasihnya dari noda _menjijikan_ yang begitu kentara. Meredam lengkingan milik Jungkook yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Sempit,"

"Dan begitu nikmat, _boss._ " Kiji menyeringai senang. Begitu milik Taehyung sudah sepenuhnya masuk di dalam rektum Jungkook, berhimpitan dengan miliknya, "Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu _kinky. Damn."_

Taehyung menghela nafas, memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut pada bahu sang kekasih. Berusaha menenangkan si pemuda manis yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. Memberi pijatan lembut pada pinggang yang begitu sempit, turun ke panggul sebelum menuju privasi yang kini membengkak dengan lelehan _precum_ diujungnya. Isakan berganti erangan frustasi, usaha Taehyung untuk memanja pemudanya membuahkan hasil ketika Jungkook mendesah meminta lebih. Rasa kebas dan robek terbelah dua dibagian bawah mulai terlupakan. Beralih menjadi rasa _ingin_ yang begitu besar untuk mencapai puncak.

Taehyung menarik simpul yang membelenggu pergelangan Jungkook kuat hanya dengan satu pilinan. Melepaskan tangan yang kini memiliki bekas melingkar berwarna ungu. Jungkook merasa kebas, namun ketika Taehyung memijit privasinya pelan, mengocok miliknya dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat membuatnya terengah. Beralih ikut menggenggam jemari Taehyung pada miliknya, mengatur temponya sendiri, ikut memanja miliknya yang sedari tadi memberontak ingin dikeluarkan.

 _'U-ungh_ _ー_ _,'_

"Bergerak, sayang."

Jungkook mengangguk. Dengan sedikit bergetar mengangkat pinggul, kedua penis yang melekat erat tertanam hanya sebatas ujung. Sebelum dengan brutal menjatuhkan tubuh di antara kedua pangkuan pria dewasa yang hanya menggeram tertahan. Merasa nikmat ketika dinding rektum yang terasa sempit dan panas mulai memijit milik mereka yang berkedut di dalam. Menghantarkan ketiganya kedalam suatu lautan nikmat penuh _ekstasi_ dalam satu kali hentak.

Pergerakan itu terus berlanjut. Jungkook melonjak liar dengan tubuh yang lemas. Dibantu sodokan bergilir dari kedua pria yang menjamahnya rakus. Menikmati sensasi penis Taehyung yang begitu besar mengambil alih nyaris seluruh isi rektumnya. Menghantam telak tepat di titik nikmatnya secara terus menerus. Tenggorokannya serasa terbakar, lelah karena terus dipaksa untuk mendesah. Ditambah tangan besar Taehyung yang mengocok miliknya serta meremas dadanya membuatnya puas. Sekalipun Kiji sedaritadi tidak berhenti untuk memberi tanda pada torsonya, Jungkook hanya memusatkan seluruh rasa nikmatnya pada kekasih di belakangnya.

"Keluarkan, Jungkookie."

Mutlak. Tepat setelah bisikan Taehyung pada tengkuknya, Jungkook keluar begitu deras. Menjeritkan nama Taehyung hingga menggema di dalam studio Kiji yang begitu sempit dan pengap. Maninya menyembur deras, membasahi tubuhnya serta Kiji dan beberapa telak menghantam dagu. Bercecer turun hingga ke bagian pusar dimana satu logam berhias berlian terpasang.

 _"Shit,_ seksi sekali." Umpat pria dihadapannya ketika Jungkook langsung ambruk, terkulai lemas bersandar pada dadanya. Dengan nafas terengah sementara bagian bawahnya terus berguncang hebat. Akibat sodokan Taehyung yang semakin gencar menumbuk dalamnya, "Aku juga akanー"

 _Dor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook kini mengangkang, begitu lancang, begitu terbuka diatas sofa lusuh tepat di hadapan kursi yang Jungkook tempati awalnya. Beralaskan beludru kumal dengan bekas abu rokok yang membuat tampilan sofa itu kian lusuh. Tapi ia tidak ada waktu untuk protes akan tempat bercintanya. Hanya bisa fokus ke wajah kekasih yang berada tepat di atasnya. Mengungkung tubuhnya begitu kuasa, membiarkan dirinya terlonjak diatas bantal dengan punggung yang melengkung cantik tiap kali Taehyung menghantamnya dalam.

"Taehyung, anghーh,"

"Cantik, kau cantik," Taehyung berujar lembut. Telunjuk panjang turun menelusuri tulang hidung bangir yang memerah di ujungnya, "Maafkan aku, tapi kau terlalu indah."

Jungkook tersenyum lemas. Kelopaknya mengatup sayu. Kedua kaki dibawa melingkari tubuh sang kekasih dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk kekasihnya erat. Membiarkan prianya mengklaim tubuhnya sekali lagi. Menikmati pergerakan kasar Taehyung dalam tubuhnya. Bercinta dalam ruangan bercahaya remang dengan bau asap dan anyir darah bercampur menjadi satu. Mendesahkan nama Taehyung begitu halus, dengan suara serak akibat pita suara yang aus berkat menjerit. Tubuhnya dikoyak terbuka, namun ia terlampau mencintai pria yang sedaritadi mencumbu tubuhnya begitu panas untuk berhenti. Ia begitu menyukai ketika Taehyung akan membisikkan kata maaf dan _aku mencintaimu_ berulang kali di titik sensitifnya dengan suara serak yang begitu dalam. Ditambah sedikit rasa tembakau yang terselip dalam papilanya tiap kali Taehyung meminta ciumannya.

Otot perut Jungkook mulai berkontraksi hebat ketika tangan dingin Taehyung mulai meraba di kulit sekitar pusar. Bermain sedikit pada _navel pierce_ yang memiliki mata berupa berlian dengan kemilau _adamantine_ yang berkilat. Membuatnya melenguh dalam hisapan Taehyung pada lidahnya sebelum mendapatkan orgasme yang kesekian kalinya membasahi otot perut sang kekasih.

Jungkook terengah, meremat lengan Taehyung dengan jemari bergetar pasca menggapai puncaknya. Menatap prianya dengan pandangan yang begitu penuh rasa cinta sebelum menarik Taehyung sekali lagi dalam satu ciuman panas. Bibir empuk yang telah diklaim oleh Taehyung sebagai miliknya untuk kesekian kalinya. Lidah berdelit berebut kuasa hanya untuk Jungkook yang menyerah total dalam pagutannya. Pergerakan Taehyung semakin gencar, seiring sensasi berkedut dalam tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa tuan Kim akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"K-keluarkan di dalam?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak untuk saat ini," ucapnya sebelum menarik penis seutuhnya. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang melenguh karena tiba-tiba terisi kosong setelah penuh. Memperhatikan kekasihnya yang berjalan sedikit menjauhinya, dengan langkah tegap dan wajah yang terlewat angkuh, melangkahi tubuh milik Kiji yang tergolek tak bernyawa di atas marmer yang mendingin.

Taehyung menatap wajah sahabatnya tanpa ekspresi. Satu lubang yang menganga, dengan darah yang mengalir deras menghiasi bagian tengah dahinya. Mata pria itu terbuka lebar, tubuh pucat bermandikan darah segar berbau amis menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ck, bajingan," umpatnya. Sebelah kaki menginjak kepala milik Kiji dengan tanpa rasa ampun, "Menikmati tubuh kekasihku? Dasar brengsek."

"T-Taehyung, sudah," Jungkook berujar lemah. Matanya ingin mengatup lelah, seluruh tubuhnya serasa sakit pasca sex dengan kekasihnya yang berdalih meminta dipuaskan nafsu, "Aku b-baik sー"

"Manusia brengsek sepertinya pantas mati." Ucapnya, sembari membuang ludah tepat di wajah Kiji yang kini ia cap sebagai manusia paling menjijikan,

"Bedebah."

Taehyung mengocok penisnya keras, mendecih mengumpati sahabatnya sambil sesekali menoleh kearah kekasih manisnya. Sebagai dorongan libidonya yang akan menghantarkannya mencapai hasrat puncaknya. Sekelebat pikiran dimana Kiji menyemburkan sperma tepat diatas tanda kepemilikannya membuatnya murka. Namun kembali teredam oleh rintihan lirih di sudut ruangan dimana ia terkulai lemas.

Jungkook yang kelelahan pasca bercinta yang hebat itu seksi. Ia akui. Membuat penisnya berkedut dan tanpa ampun mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya begitu keras. Menyembur telak membasahi jasad sahabat yang terkulai dibawahnya.

 _"Fuck you too, Kiji."_

Taehyung tertawa. Sebelum kembali mengancingkan celananya dan berjalan angkuh kearah kekasihnya yang hanya menatapnya sayu. Membersihkan tubuh Jungkook asal dengan kain lusuh yang tersampir di lengan sofa sebelum membenarkan pakaiannya kembali.

"Pegangan, _princess."_ Ucapnya sebelum mengangkut tubuh Jungkook dengan mudah. Tangan terselip dibawah tengkuk dan belakang lutut, membawa Jungkook kedalam gendongannya, "Tubuhmu ringan."

Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada bidang Taehyung sembari mengusak hidung pada baju kaos kelabunya, "Pulang.."

"Iya, kita pulang." Taehyung berucap yakin, memberi kecupan sayang pada pucuk kepalanya, _''Let's get you all clean up, baby boy."_

Jungkook terkikik geli. Membiarkan Taehyung membawanya dalam dekapan erat. Melangkahi tubuh Kiji yang teronggok menyedihkan berbalut beludru merah. Ia mencintai Taehyung, serta kehidupan gelap dan hobi tidak lazim milik si Pria Daegu;

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung memiliki kepuasaan tersendiri;

Ia menikmati ketika orang lain menjamah Jungkook _nya_.

Membiarkan mereka memuaskan nafsu dengan menyentuh tubuh berdosa itu,

Sebelum menarik pelatuk _revolver_ dengan tatapan dingin ー

Tepat sebelum mereka meraih orgasmenya.

 _"Kau lihat wajah terpuaskan mereka sayang?"_

 _"Betapa piciknya. Putus asa sekali untuk mencicipimu."_

 _"Mereka orang bodoh yang beruntung, benar?"_

Yeah,

Tuan V.

.

.

—End.—

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya yang amazing di ff CharlieKook; Marvin Gaye!

Meskipun itu crack pair, aku harap kalian bisa enjoy. Hehe, sebenarnya saya ini botkook trash, jadi suka aja nge _pair_ Jungkook dengan siapa aja / harap maklum,

Dan yah, ayo kenalan!

Karena aku nggak ngerti cara bales review di ffn—biar bisa on going percakapan kita; lebih baik reach me through;

instagram : ropponggi

wattpad : homojeon

twitter : homojeon buat kenalan !

Oya, yang nonton wings tour juga! Ayo meet up!


End file.
